


Drops of Red Like Petals on Your Thighs

by LuciferxDamien



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Cunnilingus - to relieve period cramps, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Kagome’s time of the month hits just as suddenly as a thunderstorm, and it is Sesshoumaru who comes to rescue her from both.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Drops of Red Like Petals on Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you enjoy!

“You are bleeding…” Sesshoumaru spoke, his back turned to her, standing at the entrance to the cave as the rain came down hard. 

“I-I’m okay!” Kagome felt her face growing red hot. Inuyasha and Shippou could always smell when it was _that time_ but at least they had the decency not to bring it up! Kagome supposed that Sesshoumaru’s prolonged absence from humans was to blame. 

And he was always such a blunt guy. It was irritating more often than not, but also… Endearing? 

Kagome pressed her legs together harder, as if that would help. Why did it have to start now, of all times?! At least her miko hakama were already red… 

“You are in pain…” he whispered next, voice nearly drowned out by the roaring rain, mist rising from the cave floor. 

“I-I’m fine! Really!” Her voice cracked, her face turning an even deeper shade of red, she was certain. At least Sesshoumaru still had his back to her and couldn’t see her squirming. 

“Hnn.” 

She whimpered, her abdomen throbbing, her lower back aching. 

Just… great… 

“Here…” Sesshoumaru whispered and Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. When did he even move from the entrance of the cave?! Sesshoumaru stood over her, holding out mokomoko-sama. “You are cold, and you are in pain.” 

With a shaking hand she took mokomoko-sama and he helped settle it around her shoulders. It was really warm, Kagome noted, snuggling into the fluff. 

“How do you always find me during a rainstorm…” Kagome asked after a few minutes, Sesshoumaru still standing near her, though he had turned away from her again. She had been out with Jinenji, as she so often was, and decided to explore on her own when the sky grew dark, a great crash of thunder rattling the trees. Sesshoumaru appeared then, as he always did, and she followed him to a cave. It was always a different cave though, Kagome noted. 

“Would you prefer that this one did not and left you to the rain?” Sesshoumaru asked in turn, his tone steady and calm as always. 

Kagome flushed, unsure if she had made him angry or not. “W-well, no…” She twisted her fingers through the fur, enjoying the plushness of it as she considered what to say next. Usually, Sesshoumaru barely spoke more than two words to her as they waited out the storm; he was practically a chatterbox this time! “Don’t… Don’t you have a home? It seems like you take me to a different cave each time…” 

“A home? No. This Sesshoumaru has never had a need for one,” Sesshoumaru replied, turning slightly to cast a sideways glance at her. “Why? Does this cave displease you?” 

“O-oh! No, no… It’s… It’s not that, really!” she blurted out, holding her hands up. Sesshoumaru had been… Well, not friends, but friendly for some time now, though… He was still a bit scary to be around, especially when Kagome was alone with him. 

“Hnn…” he whispered, about to take a step away when Kagome let out a breathy groan, another wave of pain rolling through her body, settling down in a nasty little torrent in her abdomen. “You are in pain…” Sesshoumaru whispered, turning to face her fully. 

“I’m fine, I swear!” she gasped out, a hand on her lower belly as she tried to ignore the growing discomfort. 

“This storm will last for quite some time,” Sesshoumaru said, as if it was a statement of great importance. “You should allow this one to help ease your pain.” 

It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t a suggestion and Kagome swallowed hard. “Uhh…” She looked up at him with questioning eyes, her cheeks burning hot. 

“You need not be embarrassed. This Sesshoumaru is not unused to servicing females in this way. This one is told he possesses great skill with his tongue.” Sesshoumaru just stood over her, as if he wasn’t saying what Kagome was pretty sure he was saying, which was something pretty lewd! 

Kagome was sure her face was about to ignite into flames and she swallowed hard again. 

“I-I don’t…” Kagome tried to back up, but she was already against the walls of this shallow cave, trapped in mokomoko-sama. 

“This one thinks you do understand… Though, if it would not please you, this Sesshoumaru shall take his mouth and leave you to your pain.” Sesshoumaru was half turning away and Kagome whimpered, reaching out for the long sleeve of his kimono. 

“Okay… Fine. It really hurts, just make it stop!” Kagome nearly shouted, feeling overly emotional and embarrassed despite whatever Sesshoumaru said. 

“Hush, miko. This one has no need to hurt you…” Sesshoumaru’s voice was soft, rumbling as he lowered himself to his knees before her. He did away with his armour and swords, pulling at more himo than she would have thought necessary to keep the breastplate in place. And then… 

Kagome gasped, watching as Sesshoumaru pulled off his kimono from his shoulders, baring the fine, pale skin of his chest to her. 

Her hands were on her face, as if that would hide the insane blush that went to her ears and spread down to her chest. “Wh-what are you!” She was nearly screaming. “I thought! I thought you were just gonna… With your mouth!” 

“Do you not desire something soft to lay on…” Sesshoumaru looked at her, annoyed now, and close, far, far too close. 

“O-oh…” She felt even more foolish as she watched Sesshoumaru pull the kimono from his hakama, leaving them on, before helping her to lay on top of the luxurious silk. “Won’t…” She bit her lip, looking away. “Won’t it stain your white kimono…” 

“This one cares little for that.” Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to give it a second thought, while Kagome was still freaking out, but then long, clawed fingers reached for the himo on her hakama and she was looking Sesshoumaru in his golden eyes. “This one can still leave, if that is what you desire.” 

Kagome swallowed hard, looking him in the eye. The red lining his eyes was more noticeable than ever, bringing out the gold of his irises. “No… Don’t go…” Kagome whispered out, raising her hips and letting Sesshoumaru take her red hakama. She gasped as his fingers pulled at her fundoshi, the cloth barely covering her. 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes seemed wider, sniffing slightly, though he seemed to possess more control than Inuyasha ever could. And a far more gentle touch than Kagome could have possibly imagined. 

Clawed fingers gently pulled her thighs apart, Sesshoumaru lowering himself further, the silky strands of his hair cascading over Kagome’s bare legs. That alone had her gasping out, warmth gathering between her legs. He nuzzled against her thigh, letting out a low whine, his eyes lidded and heavy. 

His claws gave her pause as he took her supple flesh in hand, but he was surprisingly gentle as he moved forward, until, until, until… 

Kagome gasped out, arching into mokomoko-sama as she bit down on her hand to stifle herself. 

“This Sesshoumaru has yet to begin and you are quivering…” he teased, his voice rumbling against her exposed thigh. She couldn’t hardly think of something to yell back at him, and it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, as his mouth finally made contact with her. His tongue was warm, strong as it pressed into her, lapping, sucking softly. 

Kagome released her hand from her teeth, groaning low as she settled into mokomoko-sama, fisting the thick fur as she let her legs be pushed up by strong hands. Sesshoumaru gave her a low growl, something that sounded like he was pleased and Kagome could only whimper back. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before and before she knew it, she was biting her lip, warmth and tightness in her belly overtaking her as she cried out and shuddered. 

Sesshoumaru seemed to smirk, keeping up his ministrations, devouring all of the blood that gushed from her and she tried not to think about that, just letting herself ride the waves of pleasure that crashed over her. 

It wasn’t enough, however, and she gasped out in pain, a terrible, deep cramp making her squirm and writhe against Sesshoumaru’s mouth. He cooed at her, dragging one clawed hand down her thigh, setting her skin to buzzing before he pushed two fingers inside of her, forcing out more blood that he eagerly lapped away. 

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome gasped, his tongue moving from inside her to her clit, sucking there and he was looking up at her with glowing golden eyes. She bit down on her lip once more, tasting blood herself and that seemed to make Sesshoumaru groan against her cunt, his eyes fluttering shut as he increased his attention to driving her to pleasure for a second time. 

Her body was much more stubborn, however, not so easily satisfied this time and she whined, grabbing thick strands of white hair, pushing, grinding herself against Sesshoumaru’s mouth, wanton and uncaring of how dangerous she knew this demon to be. It seemed to spur Sesshoumaru on all the more, a flash of his gold eyes peering up at her for just a moment before disappearing. 

Fingers pushed in and out, Sesshoumaru’s tongue dancing over her clit, licking down to her entrance to suck away all the blood before he focused back on her clit. Kagome felt her toes curling, digging her nails into Sesshoumaru’s scalp, though he didn’t seem to notice, even as she tugged and pulled on his hair as everything in her body became tight, like a strung bow. 

She gasped, pleasure flooding her as she felt more blood gushing out and into Sesshoumaru’s waiting mouth. Her thighs closed against his head, almost crushing, but Sesshoumaru did not stop, wringing every last drop of pleasure from her body until she was limp and spent, he licked and lapped and sucked at her leaking cunt. 

Everything was light, and though Kagome felt the pain lingering, coiled in her gut, it did seem lesser now. Sesshoumaru’s mouth slowed, Kagome twitching as he flicked his tongue over her very sensitive clit. 

He pulled back at last, breathing heavily and Kagome thought she might have seen his eyes bright red, or maybe it was just her imagination as he looked at her with golden eyes. Sesshoumaru wiped his chin and he smiled; Kagome couldn’t help smiling back, her cheeks bright and flushed as she drew in deep breaths. 

The pain was ebbing away and she shuddered, watching Sesshoumaru wiping the blood from his cheek now, licking the blood from his clawed fingers. He looked… pleased, maybe even happy, somehow. “This Sesshoumaru will guard the cave entrance once more, you should rest until the storm breaks.” 

Shessoumaru stood, taking his swords only, to secure them at his hip, leaving his armour in a pile and allowing Kagome to lay on his kimono. She wanted to ask him to lay with her, but that seemed to be going too far. She smiled all the same and nodded at him, pulling her hakama back on, snuggling into mokomoko-sama and revelling in bliss of the pain evaporating away, leaving her content and comfortable.


End file.
